baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
October 10
1900s-1930s *1904 - The Boston Red Sox clinched the American League pennant on the last day of the season when Jack Chesbro of the New York Highlanders threw a wild pitch in the ninth inning to allow the winning run to score from third. Boston won 3-2 in the doubleheader opener. *1906 - In an all-Chicago World Series, Ed Reulbach's no-hit bid is broken by Jiggs Donahue's single in the seventh inning, but the Cubs beat the White Sox, 7-1. The next World Series one-hitter will come in 1945, by another Cubs pitcher: Claude Passeau. *1920 - The Cleveland Indians beat the Brooklyn Dodgers 8–1 in Game Five of the World Series. For Cleveland, Elmer Smith hit the first Series grand slam and Jim Bagby, Sr., the winner, hit the first Series home run by a pitcher. *1923 - It's an all-New York World Series for the third straight year. In Game One, a 4–4 tie is broken in the top of the ninth inning by the Giants as they defeat the Yankees 5–4. Pitcher Rosy Ryan takes the win and Joe Bush is the loser. Casey Stengel's inside-the-park home run is the first Series HR batted at Yankee Stadium. It is the first WS to be broadcast on a nationwide radio network. *1924 - The Washington Senators won their only American League championship by defeating the Giants 4–3 in 12 innings. The winning run scored when a ball hit by Earl McNeely bounced over third baseman Fred Lindstrom's head. *1926 - Grover Alexander saved Game Seven and the World Series for the St. Louis Cardinals, fanning Tony Lazzeri with the bases loaded in the seventh inning and pitching 2 1/3 hitless innings. *1931 - In the World Series, the Philadelphia Athletics rally for two runs and have two runners on base with two outs in the ninth inning when Cardinals reliever Bill Hallahan gets the final out for the 4–2 win in Game Seven. The Athletics are denied their third consecutive World Championship. *1937 - In the World Series, New York Yankees pitcher Lefty Gómez knocks in the winning run in the 4–2 clincher in Game Five against the New York Giants. It is his record fifth World Series win without a loss. Another record comes when the Yankees complete the Series without an error. 1940s-1970s *1945 - The Detroit Tigers score five runs in the first inning of Game Seven of the World Series, and rout the Cubs 9–3 behind Hal Newhouser, who strikes out 10 to win the World Championship. *1951 - Hank Bauer's bases-loaded triple in Game Six of the World Series propels the New York Yankees to a 4–3 over the New York Giants and their third straight Series victory. *1956 - Pitcher Johnny Kucks sets down the Brooklyn Dodgers, 9–0, as the New York Yankees win the World Series in seven games. Yogi Berra hits a pair of two-run home runs and Bill Skowron hits a grand slam. It's the seventh and final time Brooklyn and the Yankees meet in the Series. In the future, it will take a jet, not a subway, to get these two teams together. *1957 - Lew Burdette's third victory of the World Series, a 5-0 decision over the New York Yankees, gave the Milwaukee Braves the World Championship. *1964 - New York Yankees Jim Bouton and Curt Simmons of the St. Louis Cardinals battle to a 1–1 tie through eight innings in Game Three of the World Series. Mickey Mantle homers on Barney Schultz's first pitch in the ninth inning, and the Yankees win, 2–1. *1968 - Mickey Lolich won the World Series for the Detroit Tigers by defeating Bob Gibson and the St. Louis Cardinals 4–1 in Game Seven. It was Lolich's third win and came after the Tigers had lost three of the first four games. *1973 - Tom Seaver hurls the Mets into the World Series for the second time in four years with a 7–2 victory over Cincinnati in Game Five of the NLCS. *1978 - Davey Lopes collects two home runs and five RBI to lead the Los Angeles Dodgers to an 11–5 victory over the New York Yankees in Game One of the World Series. *1979 - In the World Series, Baltimore score five runs in the first inning of Game One, then hang on to defeat the Pirates 5–4. 1980s-1990s *1980 - George Brett hits an upper-deck three-run home run off relief ace Goose Gossage to give the Kansas City Royals a 4–2 victory and a three-game sweep of the New York Yankees in the American League Championship Series. *1982 - The Milwaukee Brewers complete their comeback from a 2-0 ALCS deficit by edging the California Angels 4–3 to earn their first-ever trip to the World Series. Angels outfielder Fred Lynn bats .611 for the Series and is named MVP in a losing cause. *1987 - Jeffrey Leonard homers for the fourth straight game as the San Francisco Giants beat the St. Louis Cardinals 4–2, tying the NLCS at two games apiece. *1990 - The Oakland Athletics sweep the Boston Red Sox for the AL pennant and their third straight trip to the World Series with a 3–1 victory. MVP Dave Stewart wins for the eighth straight time in head-to-head matchups with Roger Clemens, who is ejected in the second inning for arguing balls and strikes with umpire Terry Cooney. *1996: **Gary Gaetti hits a grand slam off Greg Maddux to lead the St. Louis Cardinals to an 8–3 win over the Atlanta Braves and a tie of the NLCS. Todd Stottlemyre gets the victory. **The Baltimore Orioles' 5–3 win over the New York Yankees in Game Two evens the ALCS at one game apiece. Rafael Palmeiro's seventh-inning home run is the key blow. *1997 - The Florida Marlins take Game Three of the NLCS by defeating the Atlanta Braves by a score of 5–2. Charles Johnson drives home three of Florida's runs, and Liván Hernández gets the victory in relief. *1998: **The New York Yankees even the ALCS at two games apiece on a four-hit, 4–0 shutout. Orlando Hernández hurls the first seven innings, while Mike Stanton and Mariano Rivera finish up. *The San Diego Padres win their third in a row over the Atlanta Braves, 4–1, as Sterling Hitchcock and four relief pitchers hold the Braves in check. *1999 - The Boston Red Sox set an all-time postseason play record by scoring 23 runs in defeating the Cleveland Indians 23-7. The win ties their American League Division Series at two games apiece. Boston gets 24 hits in the contest, including five by Mike Stanley and four each by John Valentin and Jason Varitek. Valentin hits a pair of home runs with seven RBI, while José Offerman and Trot Nixon have two RBI each. 2000s *2000: **Seattle defeat the Yankees, 2–0, to take the opener of the American League Championship Series. Freddy García and the Seattle bullpen combine on the six-hitter, while Alex Rodriguez hits a home run. **Toronto Blue Jays manager Jim Fregosi is fired. *2001: **Atlanta take a 2-games-to-0 lead in their National League Division Series with the Astros behind Tom Glavine's 1–0 victory. Shortstop Julio Lugo's throwing error aided the winning run, which crossed the plate on a double play. **The Cardinals evens their NLDS by defeating Arizona, 4–1. Woody Williams notches the win for the Cardinals, behind a two-run home run from rookie Albert Pujols. Randy Johnson takes his record seventh consecutive playoff loss for Arizona. **The Yankees fall to Oakland, 5–3, in Game One of their American League Division Series. Terrence Long hits a pair of home runs for Oakland and Jason Giambi adds another. Mark Mulder gets the win for Oakland while Johnny Damon goes 4-for-4. *2002 - San Francisco take a 2–games–to–0 lead in the NLCS with a 4–1 win over the Cardinals. Jason Schmidt pitches shutout ball into the eighth inning while SS Rich Aurilia hit a pair of home runs with three RBI. *2004 - The Cardinals advanced to the NLCS for third time in five years, beating the Dodgers, 6–2, to win their first-round playoff 3-1. *2005 - Rookie Ervin Santana pitched 5 1/3 strong innings in his postseason debut, Garret Anderson hit a home run and drove in two runs, and Adam Kennedy hit a go-ahead two-run triple, to lead the Angels over New York, 5–3, in the decisive Game 5 of their AL playoff series. Births *1854 - Bill Tobin, infielder pioneer (d. 1912) *1878 - Otto Hess, pitcher (d. 1926) *1887 - Bille Killefer, player and manager (d. 1960) *1905 - Wally Berger, All-Star outfielder (d. 1988) *1914 - Tommy Fine, pitcher (d. 2005) *1946 - Gene Tenace, All-Star catcher *1947 - Roger Metzger, infielder *1959 - Les Straker, pitcher *1966 - Francisco Cabrera, catcher *1972 - Ramón Martínez, infielder *1973 - Brian Powell, pitcher *1974 - Luther Hackman, pitcher *1975 - Plácido Polanco, infielder *1976 - Pat Burrell, outfielder *1980 - Noah Howry, pitcher Deaths *1893 - Lip Pike, outfielder pioneer (b. 1845) *1912 - Bill Tobin, infielder pioneer (b. 1854) *1970 - Lefty Leifield, pitcher (b. 1883) *1990 - Wally Moses, All-Star outfielder (b. 1910) *2003 - Johnny Klippstein, pitcher (b. 1927) *2004 - Ken Caminiti, All-Star infielder (b. 1963)